How Much He Love Her
by dyingbreed003
Summary: Aidou Hanabusa felt the sweetness of love when he meets Yori and he is constantly reminded about it.


**Hello, yes no time no see. This is a_ very very_ short one-shot, not even reaching 1000 words. I'll edit it tomorrow morning anyway enjoy**

**

* * *

**

He loved her more than she knows it.

He would do anything just to see her smile.

He refused to see her hurt.

He would protect her to extreme length, even if it meant sacrificing his life.

He was ridiculously infatuated with her.

_Aidou Hanabusa_ is ridiculously in love with _Wakaba Sayori._

_

* * *

_

When the pompous Aidou Hanabusa first laid his eyes on Wakaba Sayori, he thought that the girl was ridiculously pale and too beautiful for a mere human. Her chestnut locks framed her face too perfectly. Her cute button nose was just the perfect fit for her sensual lips. Her eyes that seem to glow even in the day can make him feel that she was looking at his soul. His interest towards her grew when he knew that she was Cross Yuuki's best friend. He thought that if anyone can stand Yuuki, she must be a saint.

When he first saw her picking flowers at the abandoned greenhouse behind the Academy, he was astounded. The sunray that beamed brightly through the glass window reflects on her flawless skin; accentuated her goddess-like features. Her serene and calm face was too perfect to be described and the thousand red roses that surround her in the greenhouse made her look like an angel.

But of course the beautiful picture was quickly ruined when Hanabusa step onto a twig carelessly. Yori's head snap towards the sound, only to find the blond vampire smiling sheepishly while muttering a quiet sorry.

Their friendship bloom from there and they were inseparable.

* * *

Yori's remaining Academy days was spent with Hanabusa. They were totally synchronized; they would talk about endless topics and other times, they would just sit together without muttering a single word, just content with the peace.

Six months later, Yori made a startling realization; she _fell in love _hard with Hanabusa when she swore that she wouldn't. Her mind was confused but came to a conclusion that she should stop seeing him. After all, it's just a one-sided love.

At the same time, Hanabusa made a startling realization; he _fell in love_ hard with Yori when he somehow knew he would. He was determined and was confident to spend more time with her. After all, she might be in love with him as well.

When Yori started to avoid Hanabusa as if he was a plague, Hanabusa was beyond confuse and mad. He was confused with Yori's strange attitude and he was mad to think that maybe Yori was in love with him too.

So in the end, he decided to give her some space. Two weeks and only two weeks. If Yori wasn't going to talk to him in two weeks, he would hunt her.

The two weeks went in a flash and still no Yori. When Hanabusa saw Yori walking alone in towards the greenhouse, he wasted no time. In a second he had her pin against a tree.

His confession was sloppy and unprepared. It was spontaneous and he just got caught in the moment. It went something like this:

"Wakaba Sayori, I'm in love with you," when he saw the confused face on Yori's face, he continued "I can't breath when I'm not around you, you make my heart go a 100 miles an hour when you smile, I kept wanting to see you no matter I go, I dream about you every night and I-I—" did he just stutter? He mentally asked himself.

"I want to spend my entire life with you."

It was silent; the eerie moment was only filled with the sound of their breathing. Cerulean blue eyes just gazing intently at hazel orbs. When tears start to pour out of those hazel orbs, Hanabusa panic.

He pulled her to a tight embrace and soothingly stroke her hair. "Y-Yori, oh please don't cry. If you don't like me, I can wait. I don't mind, just don't push me away. Please I'll promise to become a better person; I'll stop teasing you, I'll start paying attention in class and oh-please I'll even be nice to Kiryuu!," he mumbled aimlessly, only to stop when he heard Yori laughing.

"You're laughing?" he asked disbelief. He was left flabbergasted when Yori placed her soft lips on his. His brain wasn't working and it took 2 seconds before he responded to her kiss.

When they parted for air and was just staring lovingly at each other, Yori calmly confessed "I'm in love with you too, Hanabusa,"

That was the best day that Hanabusa has experienced.

Five years later, during his wedding at the newly constructed greenhouse behind the Academy, Hanabusa gazed lovingly when he saw his soon-to-be wife walking down the aisle.

And he was just reminded how much he love her.

* * *

**Remember I'll edit it tomorrow morning. It's already 1:20 a.m. here. **

**Is it selfish to ask for a review?**

**_dyingbreed003_  
**


End file.
